


Arkos First Time

by smstanton



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:18:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6792982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smstanton/pseuds/smstanton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First time scene with Pyrrha Jaune.  Sweet somewhat realistic romance between the two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arkos First Time

Non-Canon Bonus scene 2, Pyrrha X Jaune.

**The is a scene which would take place directly after the scene they both shared from 2.9.  You do not need to know what happens in that chapter from my main story… but if you are curious more about the time and place or what is happening you can refresh yourself with that chapter for what is happening.  This is a first time scene between Jaune X Pyrrha.  It was requested by FF.Net user Darkkseid and another individual who again requested to remain anonymous… the mystery requester only asked that Jaune… well I think readers will understand as they go.  Yes I am perfectly aware that the main story has Jaune and Pyrrha aspects to it but this scene happens WAY before any type of adult intimacy occurs from the primary story arc.  I hope it does not disappoint.  Send any additional suggestions to me and if you wish please leave a review.  This is literally my third time writing smut, I could use some feedback.**

He healed me by instinct… He was so concerned for my wellbeing he healed me without a thought...

Pyrrha kept thinking to herself.  When she lay Jaune down following the realization that he was asleep she determined something.  She more than loved him.  She struggled with love all her life.  But she absolutely more than loved him.

As she lay on top of him helping him stay warm and recover from his own act of healing her, she could not help but notice a few things.

The beat of his heart excited her.  The touch of his breath on her skin spoke to some primal instinct in her being.  His scent was… intoxicating.  Blake spoke of the smutty literature that she loved and Pyrrha had to confess to trying out some of it privately.  At the start she was so embarrassed she could not even read it.  However as she continued to try… she had to admit she loved those type of books.

She decided something that day.  When Jaune woke up… they would have their first time.  Provided Jaune was ready at least.  Laying on him made her more than aware that she was ready, she could not stop herself from heating up tremendously or for herself to start generating a certain damp quality.

She none the less found herself enjoying a nap with him, and woke up around the same time.

"Hey sleepyhead."  She stated playfully.

He blinked and yawned tiredly "Hey Pyrrha."  Pyrrha… just Pyrrha.  Not good looking, not gorgeous, not goddess or any other more suave terms.   Way to go Jaune.

He started to stand up and Pyrrha picked herself off him as she stood with him.  He didn't want to stand… feeling her body -however fit and athletic it was- pressed against him felt great.  None the less a full bladder was making itself known, and he could not ignore it.

Upon returning back to the room he found Pyrrha standing with her back to him appearing in thought.

She turned to him appearing to wear that same mischievous smile from earlier.  However it was also laced heavily with some other emotion he could not place.

C'mon Pyrrha think… you have already decided on making today your first time.  Ren and Nora are gone for the next 2 weeks.  You have him all to yourself.  Why do you hesitate!

"Jaune…"  She stated tentatively as she grabbed his hand and towed him to her bed.

He just followed her lead a bit perplexed… normally on days off she wanted to run off and get as much exercise in as possible…

"Hmm?"  He asked.

"Jaune… I am from Mistral… and… we…are very forward there."  She sounded very awkward.

"Jaune… I am… not good at this."  She looked pleading at him hoping he would catch her meaning.

He had to study her a fair amount before he thought he understood what she was trying to say.

"You aren't good with speaking your emotions I know that."  He stated pleasantly enough.

She nodded… hesitated… then moved closer on her bed towards him.  "Jaune… you healed last night.  Because… well you know why.  Nobody has ever… I've never meant that much to anybody else before."

Before his time with the group he never would have let himself do this.  He would have been too shy.  Instead he did something he had wanted to do for a good while that day.  He reached an arm forward around her back and pulled her right next to him.

"Jaune…"  She just looked at him with sparkling eyes.  Finally she had an idea.  She pressed herself against his chest and held him tight.

"Jaune do you feel that?"  She asked.

He just listened and thought… he understood.  Her heart, beating like some powerful drum he felt it clearly.

"You… make me feel things.  You… I, I've finished entire tournament battles where my heart never beat like that.  You… you do that to me just by sight… I Love you Jaune.  It comes down to that, I love you so much."  She had to look away, still not used to facing these emotions in front of him.

She felt a touch on her chin as her face was angled towards him.  "You know how I feel about you Pyrrha.  I love you too."  His friendly smile was the last of her restraint at such close proximity.

She launched herself at him locking her lips on his with a passionate kiss. 

He was not the same boy from the start of his Beacon Career, he had a fair amount of muscle and strength on his body.  None the less he let her drive him to his back as he just placed his arms on her back kissing her right back.

They kissed, and kissed and kissed.  The heat between the two of them continued to rise with them.

Feeling emboldened by his girlfriend Jaune brought her arms lower on her body to Pyrrha perfectly shaped ass and gave both cheeks a good squeeze.

Pyrrha just gasped at him but if anything kissed him back with a greater fervor as her lips moved down to his neck.

Pyrrha decided that he had already taken a leap of faith with his hands, she would take one as well.  Her hands sheepishly moved town to his waist, and lifted his t-shirt over his head.

She knew firsthand how much Jaune worked as she was his physical trainer and weapons coach.  Even so, every time she saw him without a shirt on her heart fluttered.  His abs were sexy, visible and thick.  His chest was well toned and muscular.  His shoulders and arms were superb, competing his fit athletic look that she herself crafted.

She started to adventure a bit.  She moved her lips down to his stomach and kissed him right on those sculpted abs.

He found his hands were no longer in reach of Pyrrha's wonderful ass, so he moved her sleeveless shirt over her head to display her bra.

Jaune made to grab the gorgeous breasts of the redheads when she moved her arms behind her back to unclasp her bra to toss it away.

Her freely hanging breasts were breathtaking.  They were perfectly shaped and gravity defiant with perfect tiny pink nipples starting to come to attention.  They might have been a bit smaller than the corset she wore implied, not that he was disappointed in the slightest, they were simply perfect.

"Do you mind…?"  He asked cautiously.

To answer him she just looked at him and worded "Touch me… please."

She was gratified that he took her instruction to heart and gently took each of her breasts in his hands.

Pyrrha gasped out loud and made audible "oh!" as his fingers found her nipples.  She never really touched herself but even so, it felt amazing no matter where he touched her.  But her nipples seemed especially sensitive.

"Jaune I-"  She started to say when he put an arm around the small of her back and brought her up to him close again.

He kissed his way around each breasts drawing the occasional gasps and excited breaths from Pyrrha as he went.  On each nipple he sucked and teased gently with his teeth.

"Ohh!  Ahh!"  was a frequent sound the redhead made.

She wanted to encourage him with his confidence and just leaned her chest into his mouth and put an arm around his head to prompt him to do more.

Pyrrha began to feel… more and more excited and heat building deep in her belly.  She knew she was already starting to grow damp and when the hand not around Jaune moved down to touch herself.  She realized that even through both her panties and the shorts she wore, she was starting to seep through them both.

At just her own touch on the center of her quickly growing heat she could not help but gasp again.

Once both of her breasts were given a fair amount of attention Jaune took his lips to another part of Pyrrha's body he wanted to kiss… her neck.

Pyrrha moaned louder and louder as he kissed his way up to her throat and shuddered when his lips found her vein.

Jaune noticed the shudder and continued to kiss and suck harder on her pulse.  With each passing second that pulse seemed to grow both in strength and frequency. 

With a smirk he decided to lick her neck right along the vein, that act prompted a very encouraging response from Pyrrha:

"Holy… dust Jaune!"

He smiled and looked at her to take in the sights.  She was a breathless sweaty mess right now… a hot and unbelievably sexy mess.  But still a mess.  However it was as he noticed her hand working very hard between her legs and the obvious dampness even through the shorts she wore… that he started to understand what she wanted to do.

She seemed to realize he finally took her meaning and readiness to move forward.

"Are you sure?"  He asked.

She nodded frantically "Jaune… You make me feel things I do not understand… but yes I want to … with you."  She sounded completely out of her normal composure and very excited.

"Well… let's just go and see where things end up ok?"  He said as he went back to kissing along her neck switching to the other side this time.

Pyrrha nodded again and closed her eyes enjoying the feelings of her lips and hands everywhere they explored.  She decided that she had enough of her shorts and quickly removed them.  She … couldn't take her panties off yet, but her hands went back to work.

It might have been Jaune's realization of what Pyrrha wanted for today, or maybe it was her own knowledge that Jaune understood that.  But she felt something she never felt before at that moment.

Something poking her in the thigh.

She looked down and saw his pants had taken up a tent.

Feeling her excitement grow with each moment she looked at him pleadingly as she asked "Can I?"

He smiled, and nodded.

She moved her hands to his waistband and gently pulled down.  She was unsure what to expect having never seen a man naked before, much less an aroused and excited one.  As such she would never really claim to know if Jaune was big or not.  However every instinct in her body said that he was … blessed she thought was the word.

Jaune had big feet, big toes and big hands… not to mention a huge aura.  She never knew if those things were linked, but at this moment she might have believed them.  She found herself slightly intimidated by what she saw.

"Wow… Can I?"  She asked.

He nodded again.

She slowly moved a hand of hers and gave him a first grip.  Her fingers could not close around it leaving a fair amount of between her fingers.  He seemed to keep growing in her hand as she realized he was not at full mast yet.

"Jaune… this is…"  She could not speak her mind.

"We do not have to do anything if you do not feel comfortable Pyrrha."  He stated kindly.

The idea of stopping almost scared her "NO!  No I want to… I Just… you seem huge."

"Is this your first time Pyrrha?"  He asked astonished… surely Pyrrha could have had anybody she wanted…

She nodded.

"How…. is that possible?"  He asked perplexed.

"Jaune… I wanted to share it with somebody special, that I loved.  That’s you… it has been you from the moment I first saw you… if you would have it."  She stated with honesty mixed with love in her eyes.

"Pyrrha…  "  He just kissed her again and pulled her close.

Pyrrha would have said she felt more than ready, however upon seeing the … amount of his endowment she felt a bit more foreplay might be necessary.  Finally feeling brave enough to remove her panties she quickly deposited them on the floor and continued to make herself ready for him.

"Here, let me."  He said.

With his right arm he held her back, with his left he moved down to play with that rapidly growing heat that is her lips.

Her moans and groans were intoxicating to him, and served to further excite him.

"You… you can put a … finger in… Jaune."  She stammered out struggling to speak.

He smiled, but obliged, he gently moved a finger inside..  She moved her face into his neck and both kissed and breathed into him enjoying the feeling of his fingers on her folds.

She did not know where Jaune learned his way around a woman, but he clearly had some experience.  A finger entered her while his thumb toyed with Pyrrha's  swollen bead.  She had touched herself before… somehow the effect of another on her body… or maybe just Jaune's touch on her body was causing her to gasp moan and feel more pleasure than she could ever make herself feel alone.

"Pyrrha… you feel like a vice on just my finger…"  He said amazed…

He was making it hard for her to focus… somehow he was doing a magnificent job.  None the less she tried to return the favor.  One of her arms lowered to his organ and started stroking him up and down.  To her hand, he felt even harder and thicker than he felt a moment ago.  None the less she kept up her work gripping as hard as her toned arms would let her.

"Holy… Dust.. that feels great Pyr…"  He claimed.

She smiled in to his neck, and gasped out again as another of his fingers entered her. 

"Oh… My… Go…d."  She voiced.

His movements soon forced her hand to stop as she couldn’t focus on both.  Every time his fingers thrust into her he hit her spots that made her feel dizzy.  Every time he thrust his thumb made contact with her sensitive bead.  She was soon gasping louder and louder as he continued to work on her.

"Jaune… something… what… Oh my! oh my god oh my god oh my god" She sounded desperate and barely able to speak as she started to squirm and shake to his movements.

Her arms around his body instinctively grasped with as much force as she could as her body continued to build to the point of no return.

Pyrrha clamped down on his fingers to the point he could not withdraw them from her as she climaxed.  He kept rubbing her sensitive spots though and she all but fell apart in his touch.  He kept up his work until her body stopped the violent shaking and became more controlled shivering.

When he could finally withdraw his hand he just pulled her against him and stroked her back lovingly as she came down from… what might be her first orgasm.

He wanted to keep himself busied by kissing her neck as he held her until she moved more controlled and awareness came back to her face.

She looked at him with more love and emotion in her eyes than he ever saw as she just kissed him with so much force he nearly ended up on his back again.

Finally she pulled back to gaze at him affectionately.  "Jaune… that … well it was amazing… thank you."  She stated.

"Are you ready to go further?"  He asked her patiently.

Her eyes shifted from his face to his engorged and still very intimidating member, but nodded.  She wanted to give him her virginity today, and she would follow through with it.

"Do you have any condoms?  I didn't … well I didn't expect to do this." He said sadly.

She nodded.

"Yes… I have some… I … had  hoped to get you alone sometime soon to try with you.  I hope I have some that fit you… you are bigger than I thought you would be."  She admitted as she dug under her bed for a box.

"Here… do you know how to put this on?"  She asked.  It was an expensive dust coated condom which is suppose to transfer heat to both man and woman, something her sponsorships allowed her to purchase.

"Yeah… I can get it on."  He stated as he tore open the package.

Pyrrha… was assertive and normally took the driver's seat.   Something about the situation caused her to fall to her back and rest her head on her pillow.

She eyed him place the condom on his very impressive self then move and place himself over her.  She ran her arms over his chest again once again admiring the results of her work and his efforts.

"Go ahead… make me yours… just… be gentle."  She stated smiling at him.

It was a challenge finding the right angle.  Pyrrha despite being a tall woman at 6 feet was in such good shape she appeared so much smaller to Jaune.

Pyrrha was not one for cursing, but when she felt his head start to stretch her open she couldn’t help but utter "Holy… FUCK!"

He looked at her concerned for a moment, not wanting to hurt her.  She just nodded for him to continue.

He took a breath and locked his eyes on hers, and more fully exerted himself trying to get more fully inside her.

"God… Gods…. You are huge Jaune."  She cried out.

Normally when a sexy woman would complement the size of a man the resulting emotion was pride… right now all he felt was fear and concern.  Hurting Pyrrha was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Pyrrha… are you ok?"  He asked.

She nodded several times "It… is suppose to hurt your first time… Keep going I will be alright."

Once more reassured that she was ok he once again pressed more into her.

Her mouth opened up and her eyes became huge as she felt him more and more inside her.

"Jaune… tell me you do not have much left over."  She stated.

"Pyrrha, I'm not even halfway in."  He stated worried.

She just looked down between her legs… "Dust…"  She exclaimed.

He decided to start his work with what he had inside her at the moment until she grew more used to him.  He knew she was in pain.  He also knew that she felt unbelievably amazing to him.  She gripped him so tightly it was hard to move.  None the less after building up a steady but gentle rhythm he managed to get more than half of himself in.

"Kiss me… Jaune kiss me.. please."  She worded breathlessly.

He dropped down to his elbows and rested himself against her as he kissed her.  She wrapped her arms around his torso and continued to kiss him long after she said "Go on Jaune, push again.  I'm ok."

Pyrrha held on to him for dear life kissing his shoulder neck or lips… whatever was within range as he went back to the more powerful thrusts and finally was able to get himself fully lodged inside her.

She gripped him even harder with her nails digging into his back and finally was able to say "Do you have any idea how huge you feel to me Jaune?"

He smirked "It probably has something to do with how tight and awesome you feel to me."  He kissed her lips again.

She smiled into his lips as she kissed him back.

It is true that at the start, he was so blessed… especially in girth that he was really hurting her.  However he cared enough to give her time to adapt, and was starting to feel some flashes of pleasure.  Him finally being fully lodged in her gave her a sense of accomplishment.  She was truly a woman now, and it felt great.  A part of her might be hurting and sore right now.  But it felt amazing.

"Ok… I am ok you can keep going."  She smiled lovingly at him as she went back to kissing him.

Jaune nodded and tried too.  But the truth in the constant in and out, in out in out in out in out motions combined with how unbelievably snug she was, was quickly building within him.  It took a good deal of time to get himself fully inside her and he already felt as though he was getting close.

None the less, this was their first time together, he was determined to make it as good of one as he could.  Pyrrha seemed to enjoy him being as deep as he was so he started with smaller gentler strokes… that and those were the easier to perform without being in danger of sending him over the edge.  He wanted to last for hours for her… nature and fact is going to restrict him to minutes, but still.   He would give her everything in the world if he could.

So they formed a pattern.  In, and they breath, out and they exhale.  In and out, repeating.

"Pyrrha… I'm… not… going to last…. much… longer…."  He grunted trying to maintain himself.

"Go ahead my love."  She answered back pulling him tighter.

It was with a series of grunts and groans he climaxed.  He kept his position above her until he couldn’t and collapsed on top of her.

She smiled lovingly at him as she kissed and held him letting him recover just as he did for her.

Finally he stirred "Did that feel as good for you as it did for me?"  He smiled faintly.

She smiled back and nodded as he rolled over off her and removed the condom, it seemed to contain a large amount of fluid from him.

"Pyrrha, are you sure you are ok?  There is blood on this."  He asked looking over at her concerned.

She just nodded "Yes… it was my first time Jaune that is normal for girls."  She took the condom and threw it in a trashcan before pulling him down next to her again.

She looked at him as he still tried to catch his breath.

He turned to the side to kiss her again.  He rolled to his side so they were pressed against each other.

"You know I do not like thinking I hurt you or cause you pain.  I can heal you if you want."  He offered concerned for her.

She smiled but shook her head.  "Jaune, that was my first time.  It hurt yes, but it was wonderful.  I could not imagine a better first time and I want it to be natural.  Besides…"  She grinned mischievously "We have 2 weeks off for break and a whole bag of condoms to burn through… We have time."

At that declaration she gently pushed him to his back again and found her favorite spot on his chest.  Neither cared that they were naked.  Jaune for his part thought Pyrrha felt amazing naked against his body and Pyrrha… well Pyrrha just felt amazing.

All they wanted to do the moment was take another nap… when they woke up… who knows.


End file.
